<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bewitched by Ultramarine316</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140734">Bewitched</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultramarine316/pseuds/Ultramarine316'>Ultramarine316</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s01e04, F/F, just yearning, no sex cus consent issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultramarine316/pseuds/Ultramarine316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after episode 4. (And will probubly be negated by whatever happens in episode 5)</p><p>Darcy tries to help Wanda but instead gets sucked into Westview and a sitcom perfect marriage. But is she in Wanda’s fantasy or is Wanda in hers?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aww,” Darcy coos as she watches the housewife on screen lean in to kiss her husband.</p><p>Scratch that; as she watches Wanda Maximoff of The Avengers lean in to kiss Vision, formerly of The Avengers. Because last she heard, he was still dead.</p><p>The superhero news magazines are usually more reliable than the run of the mill celebrity gossip rags, just because superheroes seem to be even more inclined to air their dirty laundry in very public spectacles. It’s possible they called this one wrong though, and Vision didn’t die fighting Thanos. But if that’s the case then the entire intelligence community gathered around her called it wrong too, because Darcy is good at reading people and they all seem just as surprised as she is, even if they’re trying to save face by saying that that all of that information is classified.</p><p>Well, the snap was a confusing time for everyone, even Men in Black types, Darcy supposes. For example, one moment you’re enjoying a friends-with-benefits-maybe-starting-to-edge-towards-something-more kind of arrangement with your roommate, the next thing you know she disappears for five years. Comes back to find that you’ve finished your PhD and moved to another state and that what was an acceptable age gap before has become kind of a weird age gap and trying to pick things up where you left off is just not in the cards.</p><p>Darcy still feels bad about it. And feels bad about feeling bad about it. Blip Induced Guilt Complex is a thing, but it’s for people who remarried or who missed watching their kids grow up, not for people who missed out on a hot fling with an undergrad that, in retrospect, would never have had a future even without cosmic interference. Darcy knows she’s way luckier than a lot of people. <em>Way</em> luckier.</p><p><em>Breath bitch. Be generous with yourself</em>, Darcy reminds herself. <em>Just let yourself feel your dumb feelings. It’s not like there’s some finite supply of grief in the world and you’re taking it away from someone who needs it more. Plenty of grief to go around.</em></p><p>Maybe that’s why she finds herself so drawn in by the sappy sitcom that Wanda and Vision are apparently trapped in. Comfort TV, right? What the world needs now is schmaltz, sweet schmaltz.  Darcy never really got the appeal of sitcoms before. Watching Gillmor Girls with her mom had been their thing for a little while, but only until her mom decided Gray’s Anatomy should be their thing instead, and that was pretty much it for Darcy’s experience with sitcoms. But she gets it now. It’s safe and comforting. Well, that and watching Wanda swish around in her campy little retro housewife outfits isn’t too bad either.</p><p>So, even when it turns out that Wanda isn’t so much trapped in the anomaly as she is somehow <em>causing</em> the anomaly…Darcy still kind of gets it. The world sucks. No argument there.</p><p>Still, you can’t just kidnap an entire town and force them to act as supporting characters, just so you can play house with a dead guy. All those people have loved ones too and hopes and feelings that matter just as much as anyone else’s, even if they are from New Jersey. So Darcy goes back to the drawing board on that radio idea. And decides that she’s going to be the one to talk to Wanda this time.</p><p>“Wait, start over,” Agent Woo says. “How does it work?”</p><p>“By piggybacking off of the field that Wanda is emitting I can…” Darcy sees no comprehension in his eyes and puffs out her cheeks to stifle a sigh. “Forget it, how it works isn’t what’s important. It’ll let me talk directly to Wanda, and without even having to go through an electronic device.”</p><p>“Like, telepathically?”</p><p>“For all intents and purposes, it will appear that way to her. She’ll be able to hear my voice. I’ll be able to talk her down. Talk her out of it.”</p><p>“Hey why you? Why not-“</p><p>“Because I’m so damn charming and personable,” Darcy gives him a beaming smile. “And because it’s my god damn machine and you can’t play with it.”</p><p>“Can’t argue with that I guess. Alright, let me spot you then.”</p><p>“Sure,” Darcy shrugs and flips some switches to charge up the device. She pops on a headset while she waits for display to give her the reading she wants. Everything looks go for launch and Darcy pulls the metaphorical trigger. There’s a pulse of energy and Darcy Lewis is gone, leaving only a slowly rotating desk chair where she once was.</p><p>---</p><p>She blinks her eyes as the light is suddenly brighter and finds she’s laying on an unfamiliar couch.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You fell asleep darling,” a woman’s voice sweetly reassures her and the next thing Darcy knows, Wanda is placing a blanket on her with a look of tender adoration in her eyes. Darcy bolts upright but can’t seem to form words.</p><p>“You’re -you – you’re…” Is she under Wanda’s control? No…Darcy realizes. She’s just star struck. Which is ridiculous because she isn’t meeting a tv star. She’s meeting a superhero. But she’s done that before without forgetting how to talk, and that was with a superhero who was also an entire god. Though maybe Wanda is too, come to that. If you can bend reality to suit your whim then at what point does one…</p><p>“Darling? Is something wrong?”</p><p>“I –no-- I’m not supposed to be here.”</p><p>Wanda blinks at this statement and looks puzzled for a moment before realization and then…fear? Dawns in her eyes.</p><p>“Who are you?” She asks, standing up and backing away a step. “You aren’t….him… you aren’t--aren’t… why can’t I…”</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, it’s ok,” Darcy starts, springing to her feet and raising her hands in front of her in the universal symbol of ‘don’t freak out’. “My name is Darcy Lewis and I’m here to—”</p><p>“Vision,” Wanda declares, shaking her head. “Vision is my husband! You’re an imposter!” Red light pools in her hands and then surges towards Darcy, who only has time to squeak and throw an arm over her face before…before…before blue light surrounds Darcy and deflects it.</p><p>Darcy looks around, waiting for whoever just saved her to reveal themselves.</p><p>“How did you do that?” Wanda asks, arms raised in front of her, ready to attack again or to block an attack. Silence stretches for a long moment.</p><p>“Oh shit! I did that?!”</p><p> </p><p>~Commercial Break~</p><p> </p><p>Darcy examines her hands, turning them this way and that. “How in the fuck…?”</p><p>“Please stop cursing!” Wanda snaps but she’s lowered her hands and the red light is gone and then her expression becomes strangely calm again all at once and she steps towards Darcy and says. “Honey, I know things are stressful at work… but you’re home now and everything’s going to be all right. Because I love you.”</p><p>Darcy hears the disembodied voices of the audience <em>awwww</em>, as Wanda puts her arms around Darcy and pulls her in for a kiss. “Now knock of the potty mouth in front of the twins, you goof.” Wanda gives her the cutest little mischievous smile as she tweaks Darcy’s nose and steps away towards the nursery and Darcy can’t help but grin like an idiot and think <em>that’s my wife!</em></p><p>
  <em>Wait.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Incorrect.</em>
</p><p>Darcy shakes her head much the same way Wanda did moments before. That was – that was an intrusive thought, times a thousand. Someone is controlling her mind. Trying to puppet her just like all the other inhabitants of Westview. Except she thought that the person doing that was Wanda. So why did Wanda decided to substitute Darcy for her admittedly, probably dead, robot husband instead of casting her as another wacky neighbor? Is she, Darcy Lewis, just that irresistible? Possibly, but there may be another explanation as well. Could Monica have been wrong about Wanda being the puppet master?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darcy flops onto the couch and goes over what she knows about the neighbors. Not much, except that they all seem to be residents of Westview who have had new names and identities superimposed over their old ones. If one of them is really the puppet master in disguise, she can’t imagine that they’ll stand up to close scrutiny. Gathering intel will have to be the first step.</p>
<p>“Hey, um, Honey?” She turns to catch Wanda, who has finished checking on the twins and is on her way towards the stairs.</p>
<p>“Yes dear?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been thinking; we should host a barbeque. Get to know the neighbors better.”</p>
<p>“Why darling, that’s a marvelous idea!”</p>
<p>“Great, how about tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“Tomorrow it is,” Wanda beams at her and then her smile turns impish again and she crooks one finger in a come-hither gesture. “And since we have a big day tomorrow, hadn’t we better go to bed?”</p>
<p>“Oh shi-shoot! Actually, actually, I kind of don’t feel very well. Yeah, just like a twenty-four-hour bug, or maybe even an eight-hour bug, if that’s a thing. I’m sure I’ll be fine for tomorrow, but I better sleep on the couch tonight because I don’t want to give it to you.”</p>
<p><em>Actually, I’d like nothing better than to give it to you</em>, Darcy’s traitorous brain supplies, <em>but that’s the problem; since your mind is being controlled by an outside force at the moment, that would make it an *<strong>~unforgivable Sin~*</strong></em>and I would go to ultra-mega Hell when I die and even though I don’t, strictly speaking, believe in an afterlife…</p>
<p>“Oh dear… well, if you’re sure…let me get you a pillow. Oh, and I know just the thing!” Wanda claps her hands once in excitement and hurries off up the stairs.</p>
<p>She returns just a moment later with a couple pillows and a bell. It has a handle and reminds Darcy of something from a really old cartoon; it’s the kind of bell a teacher would ring outside the door of an old one room school house to call the kids in.</p>
<p>“What’s this for?”</p>
<p>“In case you need anything during the night. Anything at all. Just ring the bell and I’ll come running, alright?”</p>
<p>“That’s sweet, but I’m sure I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“Alright then, Goodnight dear, sleep tight,” Wanda stops herself from leaning in for a kiss and settles for blowing Darcy one instead. Darcy plucks it out of the air and clutches it to her heart before she even knows what she’s doing.</p>
<p>Whatever is controlling everyone else, she thinks, still has its hooks in her too.</p>
<p> “I need to get the fuck out of here,” Darcy says to no one in particular and then has a realization. If there were a camera filming her, it would probably be in…that direction. There is no camera there or anywhere else, but she sits up and turns to face it anyway.</p>
<p>“Hey Woo, can you hear me? Is this part of an episode right now?” She waits a moment but of course there was no answer. “Well, try to let me know if you can. Anyway, let’s see…what do I know so far…I don’t think Wanda is the one controlling things here because, well, you probably saw how she freaked out before, when I said that I wasn’t supposed to be here and she realized that someone had replaced Vision with –"</p>
<p>“Honey?” Wanda appears on the stairs. “Who are you talking to?”</p>
<p>“N-no one! Just reading out loud!”</p>
<p>“Oh…I thought that maybe you needed something, but you didn’t ring the bell. Is it too far away?”</p>
<p>“No, no I can reach it, see?”</p>
<p>“Well, while I’m here, do you need a glass of water?”</p>
<p>“No thank you dear. I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“Or I could read to you for a bit?”</p>
<p>“That’s ok, I--,” big yawn. “I think I’m about ready to turn in.”</p>
<p>“Oh…alright then,” Wanda sounds oddly disappointed but returns upstairs.</p>
<p>Darcy lays on the couch, the side of her face on her hands in imitation of sleep but continues to address Woo in hushed tones. “So, anyway, we’re going to have all the neighbors over tomorrow so I can figure out who doesn’t belong. I need you to pay close attention to them too. I have to be careful not to break character again because that could get dangerous. Although apparently, I have the same telekinetic powers as Wanda here. I have to assume that’s somehow an unexpected side effect of my machine. It established a link but not in the way I meant it—”</p>
<p>“Honey?”</p>
<p>“Just…saying my prayers?”</p>
<p>“Did you want me to fluff your pillows?</p>
<p>“No…? No I’m good.”</p>
<p>“Okay, well, you still have the –”</p>
<p>“The bell, yeah, I still have it. Goodnight honey.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight…”</p>
<p>Darcy winks at where she approximates the audience would be to signal that their plan is in place and manages to find some sleep. She even remaining sleep when Wanda creeps downstairs two more times to check on the twins who are somehow already sleeping through the night in the nursery and on Darcy who is doing the same on the couch. Wanda seems utterly perplexed by the lack of ringing. She even goes so far as to pick the bell up and examine the inside to make sure it isn’t missing a piece before setting it down and finally going to bed herself.</p>
<p>~Commercial break~</p>
<p>The next day, Darcy pops in on all of the residents who have appeared in previous episodes and asks them over for BBQ. No one in town seems to have any kind of prior plans and all agree readily, except that Agnes only laughs when Darcy tells her to bring the husband she’s mentioned a couple times. “And miss the big game? Honey, you’d have better luck getting the president to come!”</p>
<p>Who would that be now? Regan? The neighborhood shifted into the 80’s during the night. Darcy fishes a little notebook out of her pocket and jots down “fake husband. Murdured???” next to Agnes’s name.</p>
<p>But, putting aside Agnes’s fake dead husband, she’s able to get everyone else on board easily. Herb, the Hearts and all of Vision’s coworkers, all the PTA ladies, and, with their help, every single person who was at the talent show. It ends up being quite a crowd gathered in their backyard and Darcy feels a little guilty about the worried look on Wanda’s face.</p>
<p>“Honey, I wasn’t expecting you to invite the entire town.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry dear. I must have gotten carried away.”</p>
<p>“Gosh, I just hope we have enough food! Well, here, you take these out to the grill and I’ll run out to the store and get some more hamburgers.”</p>
<p>That’s fine with Darcy, who is happy to have a chance to ask questions without making Wanda suspicious.  </p>
<p>“Do you have any kids?” She asks the first guest who comes over to googoo-gaga at the twins. They are having the time of their brand new lives, strapped in to some kind of see-saw swing which was probably not designed for newborns, come to think of it.</p>
<p>“Nah, maybe someday.”</p>
<p>“Any siblings? What was your childhood like? Did you grow up in Westview?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” the man replies, and then launches into some anecdote about his time at Westview High School that gets a big laugh from the laugh track, even though it involves a pretty disgusting example of bullying that makes Darcy smile with only her teeth. It could be true or a complete fabrication as far as Darcy knows. Everyone she talks to is the same way, happy to answer her questions, but always in their role as wacky neighbor.</p>
<p>“I wish this were one of those gritty crime dramas instead of a sitcom,” Darcy confides to the audience after wasting some time on fruitless questions. “Then I would have access to a lie detector, at least.”</p>
<p>No sooner have the words left her mouth than there’s a scream from across the yard. Darcy rushes over to find a guest collapsed on the ground with a knife in his back.</p>
<p>“Oh shit! Is he—” She kneels and is able to find a pulse, so there’s that at least. She tells the people gathered around her to call an ambulance, which arrives almost immediately.</p>
<p>Darcy almost follows the injured Westview resident into the ambulance but remembers she has children just in time and earns another, frankly, inappropriate response from the laugh track as she runs back to bundle them into the car and follow the ambulance to the hospital.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>